Voluntad
by Kayazarami
Summary: Mientras la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort azota Inglaterra, Harry permanece oculto. Aunque no esta solo. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en la misma situación que él. O quizás peor. [Slash Harry/Draco]
1. Día I Harry Potter

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Tipo de historia: **Long-Fic de capítulos cortos.

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación chico/chico), lemon, romance, angustia, UA (del sexto libro en adelante).

**Resumen: **Mientras la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort azota Inglaterra, Harry permanece oculto. Aunque no esta solo. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en la misma situación que él. O quizás peor.

**Notas**: El sistema de los capítulos es un poco raro, va por días y noches, pero creo que os gustará. Está historia se basa en un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Normalmente escribo cosas con más acción, pero este desarrollo es un poco más lento y más cargado de intrigas.

**Publicación:** Lunes y jueves. Pero, como siempre, puede ser más frecuente. Con _Cuida tus palabras_ acabó siendo diario, pero es que comentaban mucho. *¬*

**Disclamer: **Ni Harry ni Draco ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Voluntad****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Día I. Harry Potter**

Despertó sobresaltado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y notó como su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho.

Había sido un sueño tan real, que casi lo confunde con una de sus visiones. Afortunadamente, tiempo atrás Severus le había señalado de mala gana que cuando su subconsciente conectaba con el de Voldemort, su cicatriz siempre ardía o sangraba. Y menos mal que lo hizo por que si no, habría abandonado la casa meses atrás, al rescate de cualquiera de sus soñados amigos en peligro.

Pero su frente estaba perfectamente, de modo que había tenido una simple pero desagradable pesadilla.

Dispuesto a olvidarla lo más pronto posible, se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la planta baja, sin preocuparse de cubrir su pecho desnudo con una camisa. Total, nadie iba a verlo de todas formas.

Lavó los platos de la noche anterior y se preparó unos huevos revueltos con un par de tostadas untadas de mermelada de fresa y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Tenía que alimentarse adecuadamente antes de su entrenamiento.

Devoró el desayuno en silencio, ojeando un viejo libro muggle sobre cocina que había encontrado un mes atrás.

A las diez en punto se dirigió al sótano de la casa, cogiendo su varita de la mesita en donde solía dejarla. Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta manualmente. Luego entró y cerró tras él. Las antorchas prendieron mágicamente nada más poner un pie dentro.

La habitación subterránea era larga y ancha. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías y estanterías repletas de libros sobre artes oscuras, con algunos cómodos sillones dispersados por aquí y por allá. Había una puerta en uno de los lados que llevaba a laboratorio, pero estaba sellada. En un rincón, había varios aparatos muggles para fortalecer la fuerza física, entre ellos un juego de pesas.

En el centro de la estancia, había un círculo celta de complicados símbolos y gran tamaño dibujado con sangre. Siempre que lo veía, Harry recordaba por qué estaba ahí y no fuera, como habría sido su deseo.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar uno de los gruesos volúmenes de un estante y sentarse a leerlo con tranquilidad, memorizando unos cuantos hechizos e intentado realizarlos hasta que lo consiguió. Ocupó cuatro horas de su tiempo en ello, hasta que fueron las dos y subió a prepararse la comida; un plato de espaguetis y una ensalada.

A las tres, regresó al sótano con una botella de agua, está vez dedicándose por entero a aumentar su fuerza con los aparatos muggles de hacer gimnasia, bebiendo de tanto en tanto para no deshidratarse, pues a esas horas el calor era insoportable. Y no podía bajar la temperatura con un hechizo porque había libros muy antiguos que podían deteriorarse con los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

Y entonces tendría que enfrentar a un muy furioso Severus Snape, algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

A las siete finalizó sus ejercicios del día y abandonó su centro de entrenamiento hasta la mañana siguiente. Se dio un largo baño de una hora, relajándose tras el considerable esfuerzo y tras vestirse adecuadamente, se dispuso a hacer la cena, esta vez para dos.

Se decantó por una receta del libro que había ojeado en la mañana y a las nueve, cuando ya había oscurecido, puso la mesa y sirvió dos generosos filetes de ternera en salsa acompañados de una buena ración de patatas. Se aseguró de no haberse servido a él por accidente la carne más cruda y se sentó a esperar.

Apenas cinco minutos después, escuchó la puerta de la tercera habitación de la casa abrirse y unos cansados pasos que se aproximaban al comedor.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando un pálido y desmejorado Draco Malfoy se sentó frente a él y se dispuso a comer.

_Continuará…_


	2. Noche I Draco Malfoy

**Noche I. Draco Malfoy**

Cogió el tenedor dispuesto para él y pincho la carne, sin ganas. Como siempre, Potter había dejado su filete muy crudo, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto y tras cortar un pedazo, se lo llevó a la boca.

Sabía bien, aunque antes muerto que admitirlo en voz alta.

El otro chico comía en silencio, como de costumbre, cosa que agradecía. Había pensado, la primera vez que acudió a la cena, que sería bombardeado con una gran cantidad de preguntas o reclamaciones, incluso que el puñetero Gryffindor le daría un parte completo de su vida y sobre cuan solo se sentía, pero se había equivocado completamente.

El moreno era silencioso. No lo presionaba ni lo agobiaba y mucho menos lo forzaba a tener que aceptar su compañía. Dejando a un lado los difíciles primeros días tras llegar a la casa, ni siquiera se acercaba a su habitación, para su completa tranquilidad.

Terminó su comida sin pronunciar una sola palabra y se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Tenía más hambre.

—¿Quieres más?—lo sorprendió Potter, que tenía clavados sus ojos verdes en él, con la que había descubierto era su mirada analítica.

Asintió y el joven se levantó, olvidando por un momento su propio alimento y tomando su plato. Fue hasta la cocina y regresó en cuestión de segundos, dejando de nuevo ante él un filete igual de crudo que el anterior.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente repitió el mismo proceso que había llevado a cabo con el otro.

Puede que no estuviera en las mejores circunstancias y desde luego, reconocía todo lo que el niño que vivió hacía por él, pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que un Malfoy le diera las gracias por eso. Simplemente, era incapaz.

Y Potter no parecía esperarlo, ya que había comenzado a comer nuevamente sin prestarle atención.

Pensó en lo sencillas que estaban resultando las cosas entre ellos y en lo mal que se habían llevado durante años en el colegio. Añoraba esa vida despreocupada, diseñando chapas "Potter apesta" y componiendo canciones como "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Se daba cuenta de que la mayor parte de su adolescencia había girado en torno al chico que tenía en frente y parecía que la cosa seguiría así durante bastante tiempo más, si la situación en el exterior no cambiaba.

Y tenía mucho miedo de que lo hiciera, en realidad.

Si Draco Malfoy pudiese elegir, se quedaría en esa pequeña casa el resto de su vida, encerrado durante todo el día en su cuarto y compartiendo aquellas silenciosas cenas con el moreno por la noche.

—Terminé —anunció su acompañante—. Me voy a dormir ya. Que pases buena noche, Malfoy.

No contestó, pero sabía que tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Acabó de cenar en solitario y después llevó todos los platos a la cocina, incluyendo los que el desconsiderado moreno había dejado encima de la mesa. Los dejó sobre la repisa y se dirigió al sótano, por que quizás tenía la cortesía de recoger las cosas, pero lavarlas era trabajo de los elfos domésticos. O de Potter, dado el caso.

Abrió la puerta sin magia, como le habían advertido que hiciera, y se encerró. Tomó el primer libro que encontró y se sentó a leer, tratando de olvidar al mundo y su situación durante un rato.

_Continuará…_


	3. Día II Harry Potter

**Notas: **Vamos a jugar, mis lectores. Si quieren, escriban en sus comentarios teorías sobre porque Draco pasa tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación. El que acierte primero, puede pedirme un One-Shot de la pareja de HP slash que más le guste. Lógicamente, llevará bastantes capítulos descubrir la verdad, así que tienen varios intentos y tendrán más pistas.

**Día II. Harry Potter**

_Hoy, a las 21:30._

_S.S._

Maldijo en voz alta, al leer el pequeño trozo de pergamino que una lechuza parda acababa de dejar caer sobre su comida.

Estaba hecho un asco, después de haber limpiado la casa de cabo a rabo durante toda la mañana. Había decidido retomar su entrenamiento físico durante la tarde, pero ahora tendría que alistarse para cuando llegara Severus y preparar la cena para tres. Tres. Ahogó una exclamación y subió rápidamente al segundo piso.

Tocó muy fuerte y repetidamente a la puerta de la habitación del final del pasillo y esperó.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó al rato la soñolienta pero irritada voz de Draco Malfoy. Lo escuchó dar un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

—He recibido una nota de Severus —contó rápidamente—. Estará aquí hoy a las nueve y media, así que tendrás que salir un poco antes de lo habitual de tu aislamiento voluntario.

Oyó los muelles de la cama y supuso que el chico se había dejado caer de nuevo sobre ella al escuchar la noticia. No recibió respuesta durante largos minutos y comenzó a inquietarse.

—¿Malfoy?

—Y-yo… ¿No puedes decirle que estoy enfermo o algo? —pidió, con voz estrangulada.

—No creo que sea buena idea —le dijo, apoyando la frente en la puerta, cansado—. Subirá y te hará una revisión completa.

El rubio maldijo de forma desagradable y Harry sonrió.

—Que inapropiadas palabras para alguien de tu clase —lo picó, con malicia—. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te oyera hablar así?

—Diría que te vayas al infierno, Potter —y la puerta retumbó cuando el chico lanzó la almohada contra ella. Luego se hizo el silencio de nuevo y el moreno estaba a punto de entrar, cuando el otro volvió a hablar en un tono derrotado—. No quiero que me vea.

—Si no bajas, subirá él y lo sabes —aseguró, apoyando las manos sobre la pulida superficie de madera como si así pudiera consolarlo—. No le diré nada, te lo juro por mis padres —trató de tranquilizarlo bajando el tono de voz—. No se dará cuenta, Malfoy.

—¡Es el jodido hombre más inteligente que conozco! —le gritó como respuesta—.¡Claro que se dará cuenta!

—¡Apenas se nota, idiota! —gritó a su vez, perdiendo la paciencia—. Tiene muchas cosas en que pensar y mucho que contar, a menos que se lo digamos alguno de los dos o estemos pensando en ello, no lo descubrirá. No es la primera vez que tenemos una de estas cenas y sé como actúa. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Harry le dio unos minutos para procesar la información y luego pregunto:

—¿Malfoy?

—Está bien —accedió, aunque sonaba un poco asustado—. Pero si esto sale mal, te haré pedazos.

—Ay, que miedo me das —río un poco y miró el reloj del pasillo—. Son las dos y media. Baja a las nueve y cuarto como muy tarde. Severus suele llegar pasada la hora acordada, pero es mejor prevenir, por si acaso. Me voy al sótano, a las ocho me pondré con la cena —informó—. No te pongas nervioso, ¿vale? —pidió por último—. Hasta luego.

Y se marchó, tarareando una canción, bastante contento.

_Continuará…_

**~Zona RR~**

**Gabriela Cruz: **Más largos no, señorita. Mi mecánica de esta historia es esta. Probablemente llegarán algunos que serán más largos, porque a la hora de sentimientos se me van las palabras. Gracias por comentar.

**Susigabi: **Si, suspenso por todas partes. Pero tampoco será tan difícil de entender, ¿no? Solo un poco lento al comienzo, pero ya empieza a animarse. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Sailor mercuri o neptune: **Ji ji ji. Todo a su debido tiempo. Que solo llevamos tres capítulos. No voy a destapar ya toda la trama, ¿no? ¡Gracias por comentar!

**FanFiker-FanFinal: **Cuando tengo tiempo me dedico a escribir y ser feliz en el mundo de los fanfiction (y a menos que enferme o rompa _otra vez_ el ordenador, aquí seguiré una temporada). Los dos están aislados en una casa mientras la guerra azota Inglaterra. El porque se sabrá más adelante. Supongo que si notas tensión entre ellos es porque no están allí exactamente por gusto (aunque si fuera por Draco se quedaría allí eternamente). Me encantan las teorías, espero leer muchas a lo largo de este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!


	4. Noche II Draco Malfoy

**Notas: **Les debo un disculpa. Soy consciente de que el Lunes no publiqué. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, pero enfermé de un virus del estómago y estuve con mareos, vómitos y náuseas (lo que hacía que mirar una pantalla solo me provocase más de eso) hasta prácticamente hoy. Aquí tienen el capítulo cuatro, algo más largo de lo acostumbrado.

**Noche II. Draco Malfoy**

Todas las noches necesitaba reunir una gran cantidad de valor para poder salir de su habitación, pero en esa ocasión se le hizo especialmente difícil. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol solo para que las manos no le temblaran mientras abotonaba su mejor túnica y únicamente gracias a su inmensa fuerza de voluntad salió al pasillo.

No podía evitar pensar que Severus _se daría cuenta_. Y entonces, que Merlín lo amparara.

Maldijo entre dientes a Potter por hacerle entrar en razón. ¡Por lo que a él respectaba, la razón podía irse a paseo en aquellos momentos!

Bajó la escalera con la misma expresión que un condenado a la horca. Así se sentía.

—Oh, venga ya —fue lo primero que dijo el moreno al verlo, cuando entró en la cocina, y encima frunció el ceño con disgusto—. ¿Podrías borrar esa expresión de sufrimiento de tu cara? ¡Todo está bien!

—Nada está bien, Potter —respondió, con los dientes apretados, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—De cara a Severus sí, así que ponle un poco más de empeño a lo de aparentar —dijo y luego lo miró con algo de indecisión—. ¿O prefieres contárselo?

—¡No! —gritó, mirándolo furiosamente—. ¡Cómo te atrevas, Potter, te juro que...!

—Eh, tranquilízate —pidió, interrumpiéndole de forma muy grosera según Draco—. No voy a decirle nada, era solo por si habías cambiado de opinión.

Le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Miró el reloj. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para las 21:30, la hora acordada.

Trató de entretenerse y no pensar, viendo como Potter ultimaba la cena de un lado para otro, ajustando el fuego por allí, echando más sal por allá. Sonrió un poco cuando el moreno maldijo y sacó corriendo del horno algo que definitivamente olía un poco a quemado.

Draco no había estado presente en la elaboración de una cena en toda su vida, pero estaba seguro de que Potter actuaba como el más servicial de los elfos domésticos a la hora de preparar la comida. Sentía una ligera curiosidad por saber como había aprendido a cocinar siendo tan joven. Ninguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin sabía, ni los chicos y chicas de Ravenclaw con los que había tratado.

Estaba pensando detenidamente en como plantear la cuestión para saciar su curiosidad cuando el moreno le puso una cuchara delante de la cara.

—Pruébalo y dime que tal está, si eres tan amable.

Incapaz de resistirse a la posibilidad de criticarlo, se inclinó y dio un pequeño sorbo al caldo. Rodó los ojos decepcionado al no encontrar nada que criticar. No obstante, antes muerto que hacerle un cumplido a su némesis escolar.

—Aceptable, Potter.

—Oh, eso debe significar que estoy a un paso de la cocina profesional.

—Muy creído te lo tienes —espetó, mirándolo con suficiencia.

—Cuando quieras cocinas tú, para que podamos comparar.

—Cocinar es trabajo de...

—...los elfos domésticos —terminó Potter, sonriendo burlón y sacándole la lengua, ante lo que Draco se planteó si Severus se enfadaría mucho con él si al llegar se encontraba con que el moreno había pasado a mejor vida. Seguramente sí, ya que se había tomado demasiadas molestias para garantizar que estuviera a salvo.

Decidiendo no responder por la paz (su paz mental, evidentemente), se dedicó a seguir mirándolo cocinar. A las nueve y media exactas Potter había colocado la sopa y el pavo fileteado sobre la mesa, así como una ensalada, una panera y cubertería para tres. Los dos se encaminaron al salón y se sentaron en los cómodos pero viejos sillones a esperar, en silencio.

A las diez menos cuarto, Draco vio como Potter se tensaba ligeramente, segundos antes de que Severus Snape apareciera ante ellos, tan alto, oscuro e intimidante como siempre.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos, ninguno dijo nada. Los dos chicos analizaban a su antiguo profesor en busca de heridas o señales, este los observaba a ellos detenidamente a su vez.

—Bien, por su estado parece que ninguno de los dos ha hecho ninguna tontería _de momento —_comentó, enfatizando las últimas dos palabras.

—Estamos bien, Severus. Lo peor que tenemos que combatir por aquí es el polvo —dijo Potter, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al hombre sin nada del antiguo temor y odio que había mostrado durante toda su adolescencia—. El que le hace visitas diarias a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado eres tú.

Draco agradeció a Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos que Potter hubiera recordado el tabú sobre el nombre, porque más de una vez había tenido que taparle la boca antes de que lo acabara de pronunciar.

—Por supuesto. Los crucios del señor oscuro son lo único que da sentido a mi vida —comentó el pocionista sarcásticamente, pero sin dar muestras del antiguo aborrecimiento que había profesado a su ex-alumno.

El rubio suspiró. Ni después de tres meses lograba acostumbrarse a la falta de desprecio y al aparente respeto mutuo que Severus y Potter habían alcanzado.

—Vivir con Potter es peor que la cruciatus, Severus —comentó, levantándose al fin y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo porque su voz sonara tan altanera como siempre, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo—. Con gusto me cambiaría por ti.

Potter negó con la cabeza, divertido. Draco se preguntó que habría dicho que fuera tan gracioso para él, cuando lo había dicho en serio. Bueno, no totalmente en serio, claro está, pero algo de verdad había en sus palabras. No quería salir al exterior bajo ninguna circunstancia dado el panorama, pero preferiría vivir solo.

Severus masculló algo que le sonó a "malcriado" y no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero de descontento, lo que provocó que Potter riera por lo bajo y, estaba seguro, que el espía sonriera casi imperceptiblemente.

Mientras se dirigían los tres a la mesa, se preguntó si aguantaría toda la noche manteniendo su cara de _aquí no pasa nada, sigo siendo él mismo de siempre_.

Deseaba de todo corazón ser capaz de hacerlo, porque no sabía como reaccionaría Severus si lo descubría.

_Continuará..._

**~Zona RR~**

_Les respondí a todos por privado (tuve tiempo, ji ji ji)._


	5. Día III Harry Potter

**Día III. Harry Potter**

Harry bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a desayunar con poco ánimo.

Apenas tomó una caja de cereales y un brick de leche y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón.

La noche había sido larga y cansada. Draco se había comportado de forma bastante normal, al menos lo suficiente como para que Severus no hiciera ninguna pregunta que le llevara a romper la promesa que le había hecho al rubio.

El que había acabado perdiendo los papeles había sido él.

—_¡No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada mientras matan a las personas que me importan! —había gritado, levantándose a mitad de la cena, después de oír el numero de muertos de los últimos meses._

—_¡No seas estúpido, Potter! ¡Como salgas lo único que vas a conseguir es sumarte a la lista de muertos o desaparecidos! ¡Y no estuve a punto de desangrarme dibujando ese condenado círculo del sótano para eso!_

_La mención al círculo celta consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco. O al menos disminuir su cabreo con el mundo._

_El círculo de protección, escrito con sangre y formado por runas antiguas y sagradas. Casi le había costado la vida al pocionista hacerlo. Harry lo sabía bien. Había estado presente durante el ritual, ya que él era lo que iba a proteger. _

_Nunca podría olvidar la angustia y el miedo que sintió durante el proceso, al ver como Snape seguía uno a uno todos los dolorosos y sangrientos pasos sin vacilar. Fue lo que lo determinó a llevarse bien con el oscuro profesor. Fue lo que consiguió que alcanzaran el nivel de entendimiento que compartían en la actualidad._

—_Severus, no tiene sentido seguir escondido sin hacer nada. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Me siento como un cobarde —admitió, sentándose de nuevo en su silla, abatido._

—_Preparase para la batalla contra un mago poderoso no es ser cobarde, sino astuto —dijo Draco, aparentemente también intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. Los gryffindor confundís esas dos palabras demasiado a menudo._

—_Que honorable de tú parte hacérmelo ver —masculló el moreno, sin creerlo del todo._

_Severus dio un largo trago a su copa de vino, antes de clavar sus negros ojos en él._

—_Sabes muy bien cual es tu papel. No es como si no estuvieras haciendo nada. Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Y eso no implica suicidarte porque la gente muere. Es la guerra, Harry . En las guerras siempre hay victimas._

—_Lo sé. Pero... —vaciló. Luego decidió decirlo tal cual—. Me siento culpable. Yo soy el único que puede matar a Vol —no pudo acabar, Draco le tapó la boca con la mano y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de apartarla que cualquiera interpretaría como "casi metes la pata otra vez, idiota"— el que no debe ser nombrado._

_Los tres callaron durante unos minutos. _

_Entonces Draco bufó, viendo que Snape no iba a contradecirlo y volvió a hablar._

—_Muy bien, Potter. Eres un genio. Eres el único que puede matarlo, ¿no? Así que, en tu opinión, lo mejor sería que salieses ahora a batirte en duelo con él, te asesinara a los, no sé, cinco minutos, quizás diez si decide torturarte antes, y listo. Adiós a la última esperanza del mundo mágico. Muy inteligente. Estoy seguro de que habrías sido Premio Anual en Hogwarts si hubiéramos cursado el séptimo año._

—_Oye, hurón..._

—_Basta —cortó Snape, antes de que pudiera replicarle a Malfoy—. Draco tiene razón. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y llegará el momento en que podrás vencerlo._

_Harry frunció el ceño pero ya no insistió más en el tema._

_Terminaron de cenar en silencio._

Analizando los detalles de la noche anterior, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que si Draco había pasado desaparecido probablemente había sido porque él había llamado mucho la atención.

Bajó al sótano a estudiar y practicar hechizos como todos los días y no volvió a subir hasta las dos, la hora de comer.

Se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar algo del libro de recetas, cuando vio la lechuza esperándolo y mirándole disgustada.

Inquieto, pues solo Severus podía enviarle correo y le había visto la noche anterior, desató la carta de la pata del animal y desenrollo el pergamino rápidamente.

Como siempre, una nota breve.

_Busca la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw en Hogwarts._

_Minerva te espera en su despacho esta noche a las doce, ayer desbloqueé la red flú._

_S.S._

Harry tomó aire con fuerza.

Aquello cancelaba su entrenamiento de la tarde. Tenía que prepararse para su viaje.

Y tenía que avisar a Malfoy.

_Continuará..._


	6. Noche III Draco Malfoy

**Noche III. Draco Malfoy**

_El silencio reinaba en la oscura y vieja celda cuando abrió los ojos. No intentó moverse, su cuerpo no toleraría el más mínimo esfuerzo físico sin acompañarlo de grandes dosis de dolor o un potente malestar general._

_Se preguntó vagamente a donde habrían ido ellos y por cuanto tiempo. La última vez, habían tardado un par de días en regresar y eso le permitió recuperar algo de fuerza con las escasas raciones de comida que aparecían mágicamente dos veces al día._

_Todo su cuerpo se sacudió del miedo cuando escuchó unos pasos por el desierto pasillo._

_¿Ya habían vuelto? ¿Tanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? Imposible. No alcanzaba a distinguir la figura de ningún cuenco de alimento y estos se habrían ido acumulado. _

_Tembló cuando escuchó las rejas de la celda abrirse. Por Morgana, estaban aquí. Habían vuelto. El infierno comenzaba de nuevo. Cerró los ojos débilmente, aunque sabía que no ver no ayudaría en nada. Si tan solo pudiera no sentir..._

—_¿Draco?_

_El temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte. Dios, ¿era posible que esa fuera la voz de Severus Snape o su traicionera mente le jugaba de nuevo una mala pasada?_

_Los pasos se acercaron y un cuerpo cálido se inclinó sobre él. Sintió unos largos dedos presionar ligeramente en su cuello, buscando su pulso. Draco supo, en ese mismo instante, que jamás en toda su vida podría olvidar ese toque, ese ligero contacto de piel contra piel. Piel caliente, viva._

—_Bendito Merlín, he llegado a tiempo —susurró su antiguo profesor de pociones y sintió como un envase de cristal rozaba sus labios y una mando alzaba su cabeza para que pudiera beber su contenido._

_La poción sabía a sangre. Su propia sangre._

Draco despertó inquieto, con una molesta sensación de angustia en el pecho a causa del sueño que acababa de tener.

Se incorporó, sacudió la cabeza y realizó un par de ejercicios respiratorios para serenarse. A veces le servían, otras no le quedaba más remedio que bajar al laboratorio del sótano (Severus había tenido el detalle de darle la contraseña) y prepararse una poción tranquilizante.

Eran las diez de la noche. Se había pasado su habitual hora de cenar, las nueve.

Por un momento se preguntó porque Potter no había subido a despertarlo e insistir para que bajara a cenar, hasta que recordó que poco antes de quedarse dormido el moreno había tocado a su puerta para avisarle de que estaría unos días fuera.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Un mes atrás el antiguo gryffindor se había esfumado durante toda una semana y había regresado en mitad de la noche hecho un guiñapo, para deleite del rubio, que no había parado de molestarlo mientras el moreno sanaba sus heridas.

Intentando distraerse y olvidar su pesadilla, Draco se levantó, se aseó y bajó a la planta inferior, dispuesto a prepararse algo de cenar por primera vez en su vida.

Entró a la cocina preguntándose como diablos iba a cocinar si todos los aparatos eran muggles y se topó con una especie de envase transparente que tenía encima un trozo de pergamino.

_Malfoy,_

_Te dejo preparada la cena y la comida para un par de días. Usa un hechizo para calentar lo que vayas a comer en el sótano, NO trates de usar el microondas ni ningún electrodoméstico o te tocará a ti explicarle a Severus porque su casa ardió en llamas._

_Cuídate, ¿vale?_

_Volveré en unos días,_

_H.P._

El rubio bufó molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a insinuar de esa manera que él era un incompetente a la hora de cocinar? ¡Que nunca lo hubiera intentado no quería decir que fuera a hacerlo mal, él era muy talentoso!

Ligeramente molesto, cogió el envase, un par de cubiertos, un vaso y una botella de agua y bajó al sótano. Se acomodó en una de las butacas que usaba para leer y destapó su cena. Solomillo de cerdo y, como ya era habitual, más crudo de lo que debería.

Lo calentó con la varita y se dispuso a cenar. Si Potter insistía en comportarse como un elfo domestico con complejo de niñera, podía ver las ventajas que ello suponía para él.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que la desaparición de la angustia con la que había despertado se debía al alivio de no tener que cocinar y no al hecho de que Potter se preocupara por él.

_Continuará..._


	7. Día IV Harry Potter

****Día IV. Harry Potter.****

Cuando Severus había dicho "Minerva te espera", Harry no habría podido adivinar que aquello quería decir en realidad "Minerva estará a esa hora en su despacho y no tiene ni idea de que aparecerás de pronto por su chimenea, dándole un susto de muerte". Aunque, bien pensado, debería haberlo supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que todos pensaban que Snape era el más fiel mortífago de Voldemort.

Por suerte, la profesora era un hueso duro de roer y se había recompuesto rápidamente a los pocos minutos, para preguntarle que locura lo traía al castillo con los hermanos Carrow como directores adjuntos, Snape al frente y un montón de Slytherins deseosos de colaborar en la ascensión de sus padres entre las filas mortífagas.

Harry le explicó sin dar muchos detalles que necesitaba encontrar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y la profesora le contó que nadie la había visto desde mucho antes de la muerte de su propietaria, pero que quizás la Dama Gris (hija de la fundadora) podría darle más información.

Así que el joven se había enfundado su capa de invisibilidad y había pasado toda la noche y el día siguiente buscando a la fantasma, tratando de no chocar con los alumnos y esquivando a los profesores. Le había resultado especialmente duro no ir en busca de su amigo Ron para decirle que estaba bien, pero sabía que era mejor para el pelirrojo que no se vieran.

Se topó con los hermanos Carrow un par de veces y le costó enormemente contenerse para no hechizarlos. En una de esas ocasiones, Alecto había aplicado un potente crucio sobre una niña de trece años que no le había respondido a tiempo sobre porqué los sangre sucias eran una plaga para la sociedad mágica.

El moreno apretó los puños y siguió adelante. Tenía una misión y Severus siempre le había dicho que se concentrara en su objetivo y en nada más.

Encontró a la Dama Gris casi a última hora de la tarde, en una de las torres en desuso, contemplando el exterior a través de una gran cristalera y dejó caer la capa al suelo para poder hablar con ella.

Al principio se mostró recelosa, pero Harry había aprendido a ser persuasivo (que remedio, viviendo con un Slytherin y recibiendo instrucciones de otro) y al final dio con una pista sobre su paradero: __donde están todas las cosas perdidas__. Se lo agradeció a la fantasma, asegurandole por enésima vez que la destruiría y acabaría con la magia negra que Tom Riddle había puesto sobre la joya.

No le costó acceder a la Sala de los Menesteres, ni que apareciera la estancia que él deseaba. Pero pensó que buscar un solo objeto entre los cientos, quizás miles, que la sala guardaba le llevaría semanas.

Para su incomodidad, en realidad lo halló en poco tiempo, pues había un susurro, una llamada, un impulso irreprimible en su cuerpo que lo había guiado hasta la caja de terciopelo que contenía la diadema. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, lo mismo había sucedido cuando un mes atrás se había colado en el Ministerio de Magia para robarle a Dolores Umbridge el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin.

Un poco preocupado, cogió la capa y salió de la Sala con el estuche en sus manos.

Fue una total imprudencia por su parte.

Amycus Carrow estaba esperándolo fuera, seguramente pensando en hacer uso de la Sala, pero no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarle la primera maldición apenas sus ojos le vieron salir por la puerta.

Esquivándola a duras penas, Harry contraatacó con un Expelliarmus que pasó rozando al mortífago y este envió una maldición quebranta huesos muy potente que se estrelló contra una armadura del pasillo, haciéndola pedazos.

Se batieron en duelo durante unos minutos, sin llegar a darle a su oponente, hasta que Harry vio como Severus y Alecto se acercaban a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Tenía que salir de ahí ya si no quería meter al pocionista en un serio aprieto, así que se colocó a toda velocidad la capa de invisibilidad y echó a correr de forma irregular, de un lado a otro, mientras le llovían maldiciones por detrás.

Una lo alcanzó, haciendo que sintiera un desgarrador dolor en la espalda, como si le hubieran arrancado la piel, pero no se detuvo. No podía permitirse ese lujo.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, aferrando la caja de terciopelo, ignorando la sangre que iba dejando a su paso, hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall.

Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza al pasillo, para que no pudieran seguirle el rastro hasta allí. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú, se metió en la chimenea susurrando su destino y las llamas verdes lo envolvieron, dejándolo caer al suelo de la pequeña sala de estar de su casa segura.

Fue incapaz de levantarse.

El dolor de la espalda, la pérdida de sangre y el esfuerzo realizado lo habían dejado completamente exhausto.

Lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de perder la consciencia fue que, cuando Malfoy bajara de su habitación y lo viera en ese estado, estaría perdido.

__Continuará...__


	8. Noche IV Draco Malfoy

**Noche IV. Draco Malfoy**

Encerrado en su habitación, había pasado todo el día mirando por la ventana las nubes pasar y el Sol recorrer el cielo.

Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que se había atrevido siquiera a levantar las persianas. Le costaba soportar la luz y la vida, tras todo lo sucedido. El primer mes de su estancia en aquella casa protegida, mientras sus heridas aún estaban frescas sobre la piel, Potter había intentado una y otra vez sacarlo de su encierro, de animarlo a salir y hacer una vida relativamente normal (dadas las circunstancias).

¡Incluso trató de ser persuasivo! Se había reído tanto, cuando al fin recordó como se reía, de aquello...

Quizás era por eso que justamente en ese momento le parecía correcto. Levantar la persiana y mirar el día desde la cama, con Potter lejos. Porque eso significaba que era él y solo él quién estaba luchando por su vida. Que no estaba contrayendo otra deuda imposible de saldar con nadie. Suficiente con la que tenía con Severus.

Al atardecer, cuando al fin el sol desapareció por el horizonte, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a bajar a dar cuenta de alguna de las "delicias" que Potter había dejado preparadas para él, cuando lo escuchó.

Un golpe sordo en el piso inferior, seguido de una serie de quejidos breves y el silencio.

Cogiendo su varita de la mesilla de noche a toda prisa por si se trataba de un ataque, cruzó en dos zancadas la habitación y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado al momento.

Olía a sangre. A mucha sangre.

La cabeza le dio vueltas y retrocedió hasta su cama. Se sentó casi sin darse cuenta. Sus sentidos se nublaban y luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero fue inútil.

Se desmayó.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba aturdido y desorientado.

Había caído la noche y la habitación, con las luces apagadas, estaba en penumbras. Trató de levantarse, pero el olor continuaba ahí, impregnando cada centímetro de aire y amenazando con mandarlo de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Sin embargo, esta vez Draco no se dejó vencer. Si la casa olía a sangre alguien tenía que estar gravemente herido. Y solo podía tratarse de Severus o Potter.

Así que contuvo la respiración y se acercó al armario. Rasgó una de las pocas camisas que tenía, vertió unas gotas de la horrible colonia que había encontrado en el baño la primera vez que entró y cubrió con la tela la parte inferior de su rostro, tapando la nariz.

Con el molesto olor neutralizado, bajó a la carrera las escaleras y corrió hasta la sala de estar.

Allí se encontró la más que desagradable imagen de Harry Potter rodeado de un charco de sangre e inconsciente.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad ignoró la sangre a su alrededor y se acercó al chico. No tenía heridas visibles en la parte frontal. Colocó los dedos en su garganta. La piel estaba helada, pero aún tenía pulso.

Aliviado, Draco le dio la vuelta para ver que tipo de herida tenía en la espalda y se encontró con dos filosas líneas de una maldición que corroía la carne a menos que se suministrase el antídoto, una poción relativamente difícil que se debía aplicar cada hora durante seis horas.

Le lanzó un hechizo para ralentizar el proceso y otro para aliviar el dolor. Levitó el cuerpo hasta el sofá y trató de acomodarlo lo mejor posible. Con otro hechizo hizo desaparecer la sangre que había en el suelo y se marchó al sótano.

Intentando mantener la mente en blanco y pensar solo en lo que tenía que hacer, Draco escogió los ingredientes adecuados y los mezcló en el caldero en un lento proceso de treinta minutos. Dejó la poción hirviendo,cogió dos frascos de poción reabastecedora de sangre y subió de nuevo al primer piso, para hacérsela beber al todavía inconsciente Potter mediante un hechizo que forzaba los músculos de la garganta a tragar.

Mientras lo obligaba a beber, mantuvo la vista fija en un punto neutro de la estancia, lejos del sofá y del nuevo charco de sangre bajo el chico. Afortunadamente, mucho menor que el que había visto antes. Un nuevo hechizo de contención de la maldición y dos de sutura evitarían que sangrase en exceso hasta que el antídoto estuviera listo.

Bajó de nuevo al laboratorio y terminó el antídoto. Regresó a la sala de estar con él y otros dos frascos de poción reabastecedora, que dejó encima de la mesa para subir al segundo piso y empapar de nuevo el trapo que cubría su rostro con una nueva dosis de colonia apestosa, pensando en que Potter le iba a deber una muy grande después de todo eso.

Cuando se sintió preparado, regresó a la sala y comenzó el proceso de cura, que duraría seis largas horas, abriendo las dos herida (lo que provocó que el idiota de Potter gimiese de dolor) y vertiendo una sexta parte del antídoto.

El resto de la noche lo paso alternando las dosis de antídoto con grandes cantidades de poción reabastecedora, pendiente del reloj muggle de la pared, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco y eliminando cualquier rastro de sangre tan pronto como aparecía.

Fue una tarea muy larga y tediosa y terminó poco antes de que amaneciera.

Vendó la espalda de Potter con un movimiento de varita y le dejó una nota con los cuidados que requeriría la herida cicatrizada durante las próximas doce horas.

Después, subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y rompió a llorar.

_Continuará..._


	9. Día V Harry Potter

****Día V. Harry Potter****

Se despertó mareado, con la cabeza llena de imágenes confusas e inexactas, con el vago recuerdo de haber tenido un sueño sin sentido.

Lo primero que sintió fue el agarrotamiento de sus músculos, el cuerpo completamente paralizado, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Dolía de solo mover un dedo, probablemente por haber pasado toda la noche tumbado en ese incomodo sofá.

Sorprendido por descubrirse durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, se incorporó, provocando que la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas le diera en los ojos y le provocara un punzante dolor de cabeza.

—Estoy hecho una mierda —murmuró, notando que tenía la voz ronca y desafinada al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los ojos para protegerlos de la molesta luz.

Y entonces se acordó de la sucedido el día anterior (¿o solo hacía unas horas?): el viaje por chimenea, el hallazgo del horrocrux, el duelo, la huida y la sangre que dejaba a su paso. Alarmado por el pensamiento de estar herido, constató de un vistazo que no había rastro de sangre por el suelo y descubrió al llevarse la mano al pecho que una venda le recorría el torso, de forma que alguien le había tenido que curar. Y ese alguien solo podía ser...

—Oh, no —murmuró, entendiendo—. Dios, Malfoy...

Inquieto, se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a la mesa en donde veía una pila de vendas, algunos frascos y un trozo de pergamino, que leyó rápidamente.

__La próxima vez, Potter, hazme el favor de morirte lejos de mí.__

__P.D: Cuando te cambies las vendas aplícate un poco más de la poción regeneradora de Valder (la poción AZUL, zopenco) en la espalda y bébete un par de reabastecedoras de sangre (las ROJAS, Potter). Con eso deberías estar listo antes de la noche.__

__P.D. II : Te odio.__

Bueno, al menos el rubio había estado lo suficientemente bien como para insultarlo por escrito, ¿no?

Agobiado y sintiéndose tremendamente culpable porque curarlo debía haber supuesto un autentico infierno para su obligado compañero de casa, y porque Severus seguramente lo mataría por haberse dejado atrapar por los Carrow (que gran uso había dado a su entrenamiento, pensó amargamente), se dedicó a seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra y aplicarse la cura, antes de ir a la cocina para comer algo del frigorífico.

Solo faltaba uno de los platos preparados que le había dejado a Malfoy, así que curarlo debía de haberle quitado el apetito. Suspiró, maldiciéndose a si mismo. Él sabía cuan importante era que Malfoy comiera, sin importar lo que sucediera, sin importar cuan cruda debía dejarle la carne.

Cogió uno de los envases con pasta que guardaba en los cajones inferiores, lo calentó al microondas y trató de comerlo despacio, bebiendo mucha agua. Le dolía la garganta, seguramente irritada por los hechizos para tragar que Malfoy le debía haber aplicado durante la noche.

Terminó y, tras beber un par de asquerosas reabastecedoras, subió lentamente las escaleras al segundo piso, caminando despacio hasta la puerta de la habitación del rubio, en donde se sentó, apoyando la espalda cuidadosamente contra la madera.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó, dudoso.

—Veo que sigues vivo, Potter —le respondió el chico desde dentro, de modo que pudo notar su ronco tono de voz—. Una pena.

Harry sonrió un poco. Si Malfoy lo hubiera querido muerto, ya lo estaría.

—Gracias —dijo, sinceramente—. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

Solo escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo estás pasando fatal, ¿verdad? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¿Tú qué crees, estúpido cuatrojos? —fue la furiosa y seca respuesta que recibió.

Harry tragó saliva. Hablar acrecentaba las molestias en su garganta, pero tenía que intentar ayudar a Malfoy como fuera. Las consecuencias de no hacerlo serían peores que morir desangrado en la sala de estar. Y no solo por lo que Severus fuera a hacerle si el rubio regresaba a su actitud de los primeros meses y el pocionista se percataba de que algo iba mal con él.

—¿Bebiste...? Bueno, ya sabes... ¿Bebiste mi sangre? —quiso saber, susurrandolo tan bajo que dudó seriamente de que el otro lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero lo hizo, porque le respondió.

—No.

—Menos mal —dijo, completamente aliviado.

Malfoy no le respondió. Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, cada uno sentado a un lado de la puerta. Harry pensaba en su misión. Había encontrado otro de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Eso lo dejaba ya a solo a tres de restituir la mortalidad de su enemigo, ya que Albus Dumbledore se había encargado del anillo de Salazar Slytherin, él del diario de Tom Riddle en su segundo año y de dos más en los últimos meses. De los siete fragmentos de alma que Severus le había explicado que existían, quedaban solo tres.

Tendía que destruir la diadema, pero, al igual que con el guardapelo, no podía hacerlo en la casa. El lugar quedaría repleto de magia negra residual y no sabía si Voldemort podía ver como eran destruidos, así que elegiría otro bosque en el mapa al azar y partiría allí esa misma noche, con la espada de Godric Gryffindor que guardaban en el sótano.

—Potter... —susurró de pronto Malfoy.

—¿Sí?

—Cuéntame algo —pidió, con voz estrangulada.

Harry pensó rápidamente en que demonios podía contarle. No era una cuestión de confianza, sino de supervivencia. El rubio debía estar pasándolo tan mal como no podía ni imaginarse, especialmente si le pedía a su detestado compañero que lo distrajera.

¿Qué historia sería lo suficientemente interesante como para hacerle olvidar aunque fuera un rato lo que le estaba atormentando? Malfoy le había salvado la vida, tenía que ayudarlo ahora como fuera.

Harry inspiró profundamente. Había tomado una decisión.

—¿Sabes porque me llevo tan bien con Severus, Malfoy? —preguntó, iniciando así su relato—. Porque él prácticamente me obligó a seguir viviendo, después de la muerte de mi padrino.

__Continuará...__


	10. Noche V Draco Malfoy

**Notas: **Bueno, creo que esos fantásticos comentarios merecen una rápida continuación, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por comentar, disfruten del nuevo capítulo. =)

* * *

**Noche V. Draco Malfoy**

No había conseguido dormir ni un poco después de curar a Potter, después de llorar durante quien sabe cuantas horas, con la espalda pegada a la puerta, incapaz de moverse ni un milímetro.

Su cabeza se había llenado de cosas que prefería mantener en lo más profundo y oscuro de su mente, a ser posible en donde nunca más volvieran a molestarle. Como si fuera capaz de enterrar en el olvido tres meses de angustia, dolor y desesperación.

—Demonios —murmuró, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y clavándose las uñas, como si así pudiera detenerlo.

Había hecho un trato con Potter. El imbécil lo sabía, a pesar de que jamás debería habérselo contado. Así que, ¿cómo se atrevía a aparecer cubierto de sangre en el maldito salón? De sangre. ¡De jodida sangre!

Alguna parte racional de su cerebro había tomado el control, gracias a Merlín, y había procedido de forma casi automática, sin mirar el líquido, sin olerlo gracias a un trozo de tela y un montón de perfume barato. Pero, de todas formas, él sabía que estaba ahí y sabía lo que era.

Pasó mucho rato en esa posición, intentando sin éxito mantener la mente en blanco (lo que había funcionado mientras se movía, mientras cumplía un propósito, ahora parecía imposible), intentando por todos los medios algo tan simple como no pensar.

No consiguió nada, hasta que lo escuchó.

El ligero contacto de alguien contra la puerta y un cuerpo resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentado.

Potter, ahí. Cerca, a su lado, hablándole, preguntándole como estaba y pronunciando esa maldita palabra que, si tuviera dos neuronas, no habría pronunciado.

Sangre.

El mayor problema de su vida, el que debía superar sin importar que le costase.

—Cuéntame algo —le había pedido en medio del silencio a Potter, con la voz atorándose en su garganta.

Y este le había complacido mejor de lo que había esperado, contádole por fin como es que Severus y él habían alcanzado tal grado de entendimiento.

—Cuando Sirius murió me vine abajo —explicó desde el pasillo y Draco se percató de que tenía la voz rasposa, seguramente de tanto ingerir pociones—. No sabía que hacer, me sentía desesperado. La revelación del profesor Dumbledore de que yo era el único que podía matar al que no debe ser nombrado no me ayudó a mejorar, tampoco —el rubio bufó, menudo momento que había elegido el anciano para dar noticias—. Cada vez estaba peor. No tenía ganas de comer, ni de dormir, ni de nada. En algún punto me encontré atrapado en mi propia desesperación y ya no supe como salir —hizo una pausa, carraspeando un par de veces—. Severus lo notó (no sé ni como) y, a diferencia de los demás, no pensó que se me pasaría con el tiempo. No sé que le llevó a pensar que estaba llegando al límite de lo que podía soportar, pero se presentó en casa de mis tíos en mitad del verano antes del sexto año.

—¿Por eso no volviste a Hogwarts al comenzar el nuevo curso? —preguntó, recordando que apenas se había dado cuenta de que el niño dorado no había llegado en el tren como todos, hasta el cuello de problemas como había estado.

—Sí. Severus me trajo aquí y selló la casa con el círculo del sótano —la voz de Potter se volvió suave—. Me pasé lo que quedaba de verano siguiendo el programa diario de entrenamiento que él diseñó para mi, como si fuera un autómata —tal y como lo decía, Draco podía jurar que ese tono que impregnaba la ronca voz de Potter era de cariño—. Resultó ser justo lo que necesitaba y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, vivir parecía tener sentido de nuevo.

—Venga ya, Potter, que eras el niño mimado del colegio, ¿como podías pensar eso?

—Nunca fui el niño mimado de nadie y llegué a pensar autenticas barbaridades cuando estaba mal, Malfoy —aseguró Potter—. Así que créeme cuando te digo que entiendo un poco por lo que debes estar pasando.

—No lo creo —gruñó, molesto.

Potter no tenía ni puta de idea de lo que él estaba pasando. Potter era, probablemente, la última persona del maldito planeta que podía entenderlo.

—Está bien, no voy a discutir contigo por eso. La cuestión es que me pasé el verano con Severus y descubrí que era mucho más que el cretino odioso que me enseñaba Pociones con la esperanza de que metiera la pata para poder quitarme puntos —y ahí estaba de nuevo, el afecto en la voz del moreno—. Y llegó Septiembre y el profesor Dumbledore insistió en que debía regresar a Hogwarts, pero Severus no estuvo de acuerdo. Tuvieron la mayor discusión que he oído jamás y finalmente decidieron que lo mejor era que me quedará aquí, entrenando.

—¿"Decidieron"?

—Bueno, Severus decidió. Al profesor Dumbledore no le quedo más remedio que ceder —ahora Potter se estaba riendo—. Menudo terco obstinado que es ese hombre.

—Potter —llamó Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¿Te das cuenta de que suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de Severus?

—¿Qu...? —oh, sí, ese tono, ese tono de estupefacción e incredulidad era justo lo que Draco había buscado al hablar y no pudo evitar reírse con ganas—. ¡No digas tonterías! He llegado a apreciarlo realmente, pero él es demasiado mayor y...

—¿Entonces es un problema de edad? Por que con lo que vivimos los magos no deberías preocuparte por eso, la gente lo aceptará, Potter.

—¡La gente no aceptará nada, porque no estoy enamorado de Severus!

—Ah, la negación, que dura fase —dijo, intentando sonar profundo y riéndose cuando Potter suspiró muy frustrado.

—Eres imposible.

—Acostúmbrate —dijo, manteniéndose en sus trece—. Severus es más imposible que yo, así que...

—¡Por Merlín y todos los putos magos, que NO estoy enamorado de él! —sonaba verdaderamente irritado.

—Pero te gusta, ¿a que sí?

—Lo que me gustaría es maldecirte ahora mismo.

—Oh, Potter, muy mal. No debes pagar tu frustración conmigo. Si quieres, yo te ayudo a conquistarlo.

—Muy amable por tu parte, pero no, _gracias._

Draco río de nuevo. Potter era tan susceptible y era tan divertido sacarlo de sus casillas. Parecía que había encontrado algo muy interesante con lo que desquiciarlo: su cariño por Severus. ¿Hasta donde le llevaría seguir con el tema?

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en al cara, sin darse cuenta de que hacía ya rato que la charla con el moreno lo había sacado de sus oscuros pensamientos. Planeaba nuevas formas de incordiar a Potter.

—Malfoy —le llamó el chico, ya sin rastro de molestia o rencor en su voz—. Son las nueve, ¿te ánimas a bajar a cenar conmigo?

El chico lo consideró.

¿Bajar tan pronto, con la angustia tan reciente? Aunque no quedaba nada de lo que había estado asfixiandole todo el día, ¿debía arriesgarse?

—Voy a preparar sushi. Y no se me da nada bien, así que podrás criticarme a gusto —informó Potter y Draco estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo, aunque hubiera una puerta de por medio.

—Sabes que no voy a dejar estar lo de Severus, ¿verdad? —dijo, abriendo la puerta despacio y encontrándose a un pálido y desmejorado Potter frente a él, con una estúpida semi sonrisa en la cara. Aún y así, estaba muchísimo mejor que la noche anterior.

—Entonces no me quedará más remedio que ignorarte —respondió el moreno, dando la vuelta y comenzando a bajar lentamente por las escaleras.

Draco inspiró con fuerza y le siguió.

_Continuará..._


	11. Día VI Harry Potter

**Notas: **Bueno, he establecido un calendario de continuaciones en mi perfil porque si no, me pierdo. Esta historia volverá al programa de Lunes y Jueves, contando está como la del Jueves. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente son lo que le da sentido a continuar escribiendo. =)

**Día VI. Harry Potter**

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, abrió la puerta que daba al sótano y bajó las escaleras despacio. Entró a la sala de entrenamiento e ignoró los aparatos de ejercicio y el acceso sellado al laboratorio (bueno, para él, Malfoy al parecer si que podía entrar), yendo directamente hacía una de las estanterías repletas de libros, en donde se quedó parado mientras se mordía ligeramente los labios.

¿Cuál era...? Tocó el volumen con el lomo verde botella y lo sacó de su hueco.

No pasó nada.

Suspiró frustrado y lo dejó en su sitio, para repetir la acción sin éxito con un tratado sobre duendes color escarlata y dos volúmenes de distintos tonos azules.

Acertó a la quinta, con un pesado libro color sepia sobre pociones escandinavas y llamándose tonto mentalmente. ¿Qué otro tipo de libro habría elegido Severus, sino uno de pociones?

Cuando lo retiró de su lugar introdujo la mano, para confirmar que la estantería trasera y la pared habían desaparecido. Alcanzó algo frío con las yemas de los dedos y sonrió victorioso, extrayendo con cuidado la espada de Godric Gryffindor de su escondite.

—¿Tanto secretismo y lo único que ibas a hacer era coger una espaducha? —dijo una voz arrastrada tras él y se giró para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de entrada.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—No evadas mi pregunta, Potter —advirtió el rubio—. Y, para tu información, me quedé dormido después de la cena.

Harry sonrió y su sonrisa se acentuó cuando el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Malfoy había conseguido dormir durante la noche? Que avance tan increíble, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de la noche anterior y su pésimo estado durante el día siguiente.

Se había percatado de que, tras su charla con él, Malfoy parecía mucho más animado de lo que había estado en meses, mientras criticaba (de forma bastante original,debía admitir) su forma de preparar sushi y posteriormente el sabor de este, hasta que Harry encontró una manera de que le quedara más o menos aceptable, según los estándares casi aristocráticos del otro, lo cual lo tenía convencido de que si quería podía dedicarse a la cocina profesional cuando acabara la guerra.

Malfoy había pasado toda la cena lanzandole pullas acerca de su supuesto amor hacia Severus, algo bastante irritante, pero que había soportado estoicamente sin tirarle la comida a la cabeza (un impulso casi irrefrenable), hasta que ambos terminaron de comer.

Nunca imaginó que su obligado compañero realmente se iba a dormir, ni siquiera se extrañó, medio dormido como iba, cuando subió con él a la segunda planta. Le murmuró un "buenas noches", abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cayó casi inconsciente sobre la cama, agotado como estaba por sus casi curadas heridas y la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido veinticuatro horas antes.

Debería haberse dado cuenta, porque Malfoy nunca subía a su habitación durante la noche, después de pasar todo el día encerrado en ella.

Y ahora se presentada así frente a él, cuando debían ser como mucho las once de la mañana y debería estar arriba, aislado.

—Es la espada de Godric Gryffindor —explicó, respondiendo a su primera pregunta—. Y la necesito para algo que tengo que hacer.

—Que imagino no vas a contarme —dijo Malfoy, mirándolo intensamente, con los labios torcidos en señal de disgusto.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es mejor para ti no saber nada —y colocó el libro de nuevo en su lugar, mientras con la mano izquierda sostenía la espada.

—¿Por si decido traicionarte? —preguntó, haciendo que Harry lo mirara con fijeza.

—No —fue la seca respuesta y se frenó antes de responderle lo que debería, por miedo a tirar todo el progreso del rubio a la basura, decidiéndose por otra verdad—. Porque de esto solo puedo encargarme yo. No dejaré que nadie más se meta por el medio.

—Muy heroico de tu parte, Potter.

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo, mientras avanzaba decidido hasta él, camino a la puerta—. Pero ya he perdido a suficientes seres queridos. No pondré en peligro a nadie más innecesariamente —terminó, subiendo las escaleras sin que Malfoy lo siguiera.

No podía dejar que lo acompañara, ni siquiera contarle lo que estaba haciendo.

Aún tenía fresco en la memoria lo sucedido el día anterior y muy claro el estado en el que había llegado de nuevo a su vida, después de casi un año sin saber de él mientras permanecía oculto en esa casa, en los brazos de Severus y sin consciencia.

Mientras preparaba las cosas para su misión, no pudo evitar recordarlo.

—_Quédate con él —ordenó el pocionista, tumbando el cuerpo desmayado de Draco Malfoy en el suelo del sótano, para después salir corriendo hacía el laboratorio._

_Obedeció, cogiendo la varita del suelo en donde había estado haciendo flexiones y corriendo hacía su antiguo compañero de colegio._

—_Dios —fue lo único que pudo decir, en un murmullo, cuando pudo verlo de cerca, cuando se percató de lo que le habían estado haciendo, de las marcas. No necesitó que Severus le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, se apuntó el brazo con la varita y pronunció las palabras de un conjuro especialmente complicado, haciendo que una corriente rojiza saliera de la piel, sin producirle ningún daño, y dirigiéndola despacio al brazo de Malfoy._

_Ni siquiera escuchó las pisadas rápidas de Severus regresando junto a ellos, concentrado como estaba en mantener el hechizo de transfusión._

—_Bien hecho —dijo este, destapando varias pociones de color rojo oscuro, que Harry identificó como reabastecedoras de sangre y obligandole mediante otro conjuro a que las tragara._

Les había costado casi una semana estabilizarlo. Y tardó mucho más en despertar por primera vez.

Afortunadamente, cuando abrió los ojos, Severus ya no estaba presente, ocupado como lo tenía su papel como director de Hogwarts y fiel mortífago de Voldemort.

Si lo hubiera estado, Malfoy estaría muerto en ese momento y Harry también, pues nadie lo habría podido socorrer tras la maldición de Carrow.

Intentando no seguir pensando negativamente y con todo listo, Harry sacudió la cabeza y salió de la casa protegida por la puerta principal.

Aún tenía que coger varios autobuses antes de atreverse a aparecerse en un bosque lejano, para destruir la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que llevaba guardada cuidadosamente en el bolsillo con la espada que había ocultado en una funda de guitarra.

_Continuará..._


	12. Noche VI Draco Malfoy

**Noche VI. Draco Malfoy.**

Se sentó en las escaleras, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, con un libro que acababa de coger del sótano entre sus manos y se dispuso a leer sobre hechizos hindúes. Trataba, en su mayoría, sobre técnicas de meditación y como superar el dolor alcanzando la paz interior.

Una completa basura, en su opinión, pero quizás a medida que avanzase la lectura habría algo más interesante.

Era la primera vez desde que despertó en la casa protegida que había pasado todo el día fuera de su habitación. Primero, la charla matutina con Potter acerca de su tonta espada y sus pocas ganas de contarle su gran y heroica misión en la vida.

Después, había estado leyendo hasta la hora de comer. Devoró uno de los platos que el moreno le había dejado en la nevera días atrás, aplicándole un hechizo de temperatura a la guarnición y dejando la carne cruda y fría.

Eso lo hizo meditar sobre su condición, llegando a la conclusión de que, de alguna manera, el incidente con Potter le había ayudado a progresar. Lo curó de forma automática, obligándose a no pensar todo el tiempo, para recibir todo el impacto psicológico encerrado en su habitación, cuando el idiota estuvo fuera de peligro.

Gracias a Merlín, se había podido contener de hacer cualquier estupidez en su desesperación, como empaparse los dedos con la sangre de Potter y beberla, porque eso habría acabado con él.

La sangre. Su mayor problema. El motivo por el cual siempre comía carne casi cruda, fresca, repleta de sangre de animal que su cuerpo reconocía y anhelaba, de una forma en que su mente podía aceptarlo sin quebrarse en mil pedazos.

No había sido idea suya. Potter había empezado a cocinarle así para sus cenas tan pronto como él empezó a salir de su habitación por la noche, sin decir ni una palabra del por qué, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que lo sabía. De ahí que llegaran al acuerdo que tenían de no decirle nada a Severus sobre su condición.

Y ahora... Por fin, tras tantos meses, avanzaba, debido a una escena que cualquiera pensaría que debería haberlo hecho regresar, pero que, incomprensiblemente, había logrando que dejará atrás parte de lo que le había atormentado.

Podía controlarlo. Potter era la prueba viva de que podía.

De seguir así incluso podría tener una vida normal como mago, cuando la guerra finalizase. Si el cuatrojos ganaba, claro. Si ganaba Voldemort, él mismo se mataría.

Intentando no pensar en esa posibilidad, se concentró en los hechizos hindúes.

Ya debían ser las ocho de la tarde, fuera había oscurecido, cuando oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

—He vuelto —escuchó decir a Potter desde la entrada, pero lo ignoró—. ¿Qué haces sentado en la escalera, Malfoy?

El mencionado alzó la vista para señalarle que podía sentarse donde la diera la gana, pero el aspecto de Potter le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Estaba lleno de barro, hojas, cortes y heridas superficiales, como si se hubiera peleado con un perro salvaje y ambos hubieran rodado por el suelo en medio de la lucha. La camisa blanca y los vaqueros que llevaba estaban destrozados.

—¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? —preguntó, levantándose automáticamente y dejando el libro olvidado en un escalón, para coger a Potter del brazo y arrastrarlo sin miramientos escaleras abajo, hasta el sótano.

—Eh, ¿que haces? —quiso saber el moreno, dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia.

—De verdad que a veces eres demasiado denso, Potter —respondió molesto—. Te llevo al único lugar de esta maldita casa en donde pueden usarse hechizos curativos —informó, soltándolo cuando llegó abajo y pronunciando la contraseña para acceder al laboratorio de Severus.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo bien alto, para que pudiera oírlo. Sonaba cabreado—. Puedo ocuparme yo, ¿sabes?

Ahora sonaba irritado. Draco sonrió, escogiendo una pomada curativa y regresando a la sala, para encontrarse con Potter sentado en uno de los sillones cercanos a las estanterías, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Ocuparte tú? —se burló—. Nadie lo diría viendo como llegas, idiota. Y ahora, quítate la camisa.

—¿Qué? —parecía genuinamente sorprendido y Draco bufó—. No hablarás en serio...

—Potter, no me hagas pensar que eres más estúpido de lo que ya creo que eres y quítate la camisa (si es que se le puede llamar así) para que pueda ponerte la maldita pomada.

El moreno obedeció, mirándolo con suspicacia. Draco suspiró con cansancio. Potter tenía buen cuerpo, con los músculos bastante marcados tras tanto entrenamiento físico, pero no es como si estuviera interesado en eso. Desde su encierro, era incapaz de sentir deseo o de excitarse.

—Te prometo que tu virtud está a salvo conmigo —aseguró, comenzando a aplicarle el ungüento sobre los cortes de forma impersonal—. No quiero quitarle a Severus ese privilegio.

—Otra vez con el tema no, por favor —gimió el chico, haciendo que el rubio sonriera maliciosamente—. No estoy enamorado de Severus, Malfoy. Asúmelo de una vez..

Draco negó con la cabeza, divertido. Era tan fácil incordiar a Potter... Siempre lo había sido.

—¿Quieres que deje el tema? Pues cuéntame que has estado haciendo.

El moreno clavó sus verdes ojos en él. No se inmutó. Le aguantó la mirada mientras continuaba con la cura.

—Eres muy tozudo, ¿sabes? —acusó Potter.

—Algo me habían comentado.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó, esta vez serio—. Si te lo digo, estarás en peligro.

—Potter, no creo que pueda estar más en peligro de lo que ya estoy. Vivo _contigo_, idiota.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca cuando el rubio untó de pomada un corte algo más profundo de su tórax—. Pues bien... He destruido algo que estaba repleto de magia oscura y que me ha zarandeado como si fuera un muñeco tratando de impedir que lo destruyera.

—Y supongo que no vas a decirme que era exactamente... —murmuró, aplicando la pomada en los últimos cortes y alejándose para ver el resultado de su cura.

—Pues no —dijo Potter, sonriendo—. Pero si te diré que te has convertido en una enfermera excelente.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada por el comentario.

Maldito cara rajada... La próxima vez lo iba a dejar morir desangrado.

_Continuará..._


	13. Día VII Harry Potter

**Notas:** Mis disculpas por el retraso. Ayer me fue imposible escribir.

**Día VII. Harry Potter **

Harry estaba cocinando con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, mientras Malfoy lo miraba de reojo, sentado al revés (con el pecho apoyado en el respaldo) en una silla, aburrido.

—Me da grima tanta sonrisa, Potter —dijo molesto, balanceándose un poco—. ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan feliz? Te ves peor que nunca. ¿Te gusta parecer un despojo humano, o qué?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, divertido, mientras amasada con destreza la masa, antes de comenzar a darle una forma redonda y plana.

Se sentía bien, a pesar de que un par de días antes casi había muerto desangrado y el día anterior el cuarto horrocrux de Voldemort lo había vapuleado a conciencia, en un intento infructuoso de mantenerlos a él y a la espada lejos.

Lo que lo tenía tan contento era precisamente el rubio, que había vuelto a dormir durante la noche y se había despertado a las once, apareciendo por el sótano en donde estaba realizando su entrenamiento matutino para obligarlo a hacerle el desayuno, porque, según él, un Malfoy debe ser tratado como un Malfoy aunque lleve tres meses encerrado en una casucha deplorable con un descerebrado como única compañía.

Esa actitud tan suya lo había hecho reír y acceder a su orden.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan irritante? —comentó, dejando la masa con la forma deseada y cogiendo el embutido que iba a utilizar, para empezar a cortarlo en pequeños cuadrados.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades —respondió el rubio, sonriendo malicioso—. ¿Prefieres que charlemos de nuevo acerca de tus sentimientos por nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones?

—También eres un pesado, ¿sabes? Tengo novio —dejó caer, mirándolo para ver como reaccionaba.

Malfoy se había quedado, literalmente, con la boca abierta. Hizo un par de intentos de hablar, moviendo los labios, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, estupefacto como estaba.

—Así no pareces nada elegante —dijo el moreno, para molestarlo—. Que dirían tus padres si te vieran haciendo esa mueca tan vulgar...

—¿Has dicho novio? —soltó, aún impactado, ignorando sus palabras—. ¿Pero tú no estabas saliendo con la comadreja pelirroja?

Harry río por lo bajo y empezó a colocar los ingredientes sobre la masa, para introducir la pizza en el horno cuando estuvo lista y comenzar de nuevo a amasar otra porción de masa que había dejado apartada, encantado de dejar al rubio con la duda más tiempo.

—Nunca he salido con Ginny —explicó—. Y sí, he dicho novio.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Malfoy, al momento.

—Ron —dijo, impasible, como si no le importara, mirándolo disimuladamente para no perderse su reacción.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, ahora ya francamente asqueado, lo cual hizo sonreír a Harry—. ¡Que mal gusto tienes, Potter, por Merlín! No creo que se pueda caer más bajo —aseguró, por algún motivo pareciendo horrorizado, como si salir con Ronald Weasley fuera la cosa más espantosa que podía sucederle a alguien en la vida.

Sin poder contenerse más, Harry estalló en carcajadas, que lo obligaron incluso a detener sus labores de cocina, mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago, que comenzaba a dolerle.

—¡No se que es tan divertido! —gruñó Malfoy, dirigiéndole una mirada negra, hasta que pareció comprender algo—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Es que...ja ja ja...tu cara...ja ja ja...no tiene precio... —dijo, casi llorando de la risa. Nunca antes le había visto esa expresión de asombro y repugnancia al mismo tiempo.

—¡Potter, no ha tenido ninguna gracia, estúpido! —acusó el rubio, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él, furioso.

—Si que la ha tenido —contradijo, un poco más calmado, aún sonriendo—. A ver si dejas el tema de Severus de una vez.

Malfoy bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Harry reanudó sus actividad previa, dándole forma a la segunda masa y controlando la que estaba en el horno, para luego sacar un envase con carne de la nevera y trocear un buen filete de pollo, colocándolo sobre la masa ya con tomate y esparciendo el queso. El otro chico no dejaba de mirarlo molesto y callado.

Harry siguió con lo suyo, como si nada. Con los Dursley había tenido años de práctica para desarrollar cualquier tarea mientras alguien le miraba mal. O le gritaba, incluso.

—Entonces —dijo el rubio, de repente, curioso—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien sí o no?

El moreno le dirigió una mirada escéptica, para luego sacar la pizza ya lista del horno e introducir la segunda.

—Malfoy, por si no lo has notado, no estoy (ni he estado nunca) en posición de salir con nadie.

—Demasiado ocupado haciéndote el héroe, ¿eh? —lo molestó, con una ligera sonrisita de suficiencia.

Iba a responderle, cuando una lechuza entró desde la chimenea, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina, hasta posarse en el mármol, frente a él. Era Atenea, la lechuza de Severus, y Harry tragó saliva nada más ver el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata, incapaz de estirar el brazo y cogerlo.

Malfoy, intuyendo que no era capaz de hacerlo, le quito el pergamino a la lechuza, que se puso a picotear los restos de masa que quedaban en la lisa superficie.

—"Esta noche a las diez" —leyó el Slytherin, imitando seguramente sin querer el tono de Snape— "Y más te vale estar vivo, mocoso estúpido" —finalizó, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Sospecho que Severus estuvo presente cuando te hirieron?

Harry asintió, incapaz de responder. Se estaba formando un desagradable nudo de nervios en su pecho. Intentando distraerse, sacó rápidamente la segunda pizza del horno, dejando los trozos de pollo bastante crudos y la partió en varias porciones con unas tijeras de cocina.

El rubio lo miró sin decir nada durante largo rato, hasta que se puso a sacar los cubiertos y los vasos, moviéndose de la cocina al comedor, preparándolo todo para que pudieran comer.

—Eh —llamó Malfoy, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, obligándolo a detenerse—. No va a maldecirte, ¿sabes? Como mucho te esperan un par de gritos. Nada que no hayas vivido antes, Potter.

Harry se quedó estático. ¿Malfoy estaba intentando tranquilizarlo? Oh, Dios, que clase de expresión debía tener en la cara para que el rubio se sintiera tan magnánimo como para gastar saliva en eso.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, intentando mantener un tono de voz neutro—. Pero no puedes entenderlo. Fui imprudente y eso podría haberle costado la vida. Aunque él no me dijera nada, me sentiría mal de todas formas.

—Potter, tú no puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Severus es mayorcito y sabe muy bien como defenderse, incluso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

El moreno se movió, zafándose suavemente del agarre del rubio, sentándose en la mesa para darle el primer mordisco a una porción de su pizza, dejando claro que no quería seguir con la conversación.

Malfoy bufó y murmuró algo así como "quién me mandaría a mi intentar consolar a un gryffindor estúpido con complejo de mártir" y se dispuso a dar cuenta de su propia comida.

Harry suspiró, entre bocado y bocado.

Él no podía entenderlo. Severus le había protegido más que nadie. Le había llevado a esa casa suya, entrenándolo, librándolo de los Dursley para siempre y enfrentándose a Dumbledore para que él estuviera preparado para esa guerra.

Simplemente no soportaba la idea de decepcionarlo.

_Continuará..._


	14. Noche VII Draco Malfoy

**Notas: **Actualizo por lo pelos, pero esto para mi sigue contando como Lunes. XD

* * *

**Noche VII. Draco Malfoy.**

Observó con diversión como Severus hacía que el color abandonara la cara de Potter, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo sin ropa con un pase de varita, para examinar las dos largas cicatrices aún rojizas que adornaban su espalda.

Tal y como esperaba, lo primero que había hecho el maestro en pociones al aparecerse había sido gritarle a Potter cuan estúpido e imprudente era por batirse en duelo con uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort en un pasillo del colegio. Había puesto a todo el personal docente en una situación peligrosa, pues ahora el señor oscuro los vigilaba mucho más de cerca.

Que no relacionara su llegada con la profesora McGonagall había sido un milagro que le había costado mucho esfuerzo, había dicho.

Draco se sentía justamente orgulloso de su trabajo con las heridas del estúpido gryffindor y esa sensación solo aumentó cuando Severus le dedico un escueto elogio.

Después de eso, Potter se había puesto de nuevo su camiseta azul (que le quedaba francamente mal) y los tres habían tomado asiento en el comedor, en donde el moreno había dispuesto una sencilla cena de pavo asado con patatas de guarnición.

—Como héroe deja mucho que desear, pero no es mal cocinero —le dijo Draco a su antiguo profesor, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Cuando acabe la guerra quizás pueda convencer a mi padre para contratarlo como elfo domestico.

—Vete al infierno, Malfoy —deseó Potter, sacandole la lengua de forma muy infantil.

—Dejar vuestras tonterías para cuando yo no esté, mocosos —ordenó Severus, dando cuenta de su cena en silencio, mirándolos irritado, aunque Draco sospechaba que en el fondo se debía alegrar de que los dos se molestaran mutuamente.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, comiendo. Hasta que Potter no pudo más y preguntó.

—¿Cómo van las cosas fuera?

—Cómo la última vez que nos vimos —respondió Severus—. Los carroñeros no han encontrado a nadie digno de ser mencionado y los mortífagos están tranquilos. El Ministerio está centrado ahora en descubrir como el Indeseable Número Uno pudo entrar en el castillo, lo cual debe haber supuesto un respiro para muchos nacidos de muggle.

—Al menos ha servido para algo —masculló el moreno, sin mirar al maestro.

—Lo que has ganado dejándote ver no compensa lo que has perdido, Harry. Has tenido suerte de salir vivo —dijo, mirándolo con severidad—. No puede volver a suceder.

Potter asintió, dándole la razón. Draco sabía que era muy duro vivir de esa manera, temiendo decepcionar a alguien.

Él mismo se había visto envuelto en una situación similar a principios de su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando el mismísimo Voldemort le había ordenado asesinar a Albus Dumbledore costase lo que costase, reparando al hacerlo el daño que había causado su padre cuando no logró hacerse con la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios.

Para cumplir con su objetivo, había pasado muchas noches en la Sala de los Menesteres, intentando reparar el Armario Evanescente, cada día más angustiado, cada vez más sofocado por las consecuencias que tendría fracasar.

Y había fracasado, porque no pudo matar al anciano director una vez lo tuvo delante de su varita, en la Torre de Astronomía.

Severus se había encargado de eso por él. Y Potter le había explicado, cinco semanas atrás, que en realidad Dumbledore así lo había querido, quitandole un peso de encima, aliviado de no tener más de una deuda de vida con el hombre.

Había sido también Severus el que lo rescató del castigo que el señor oscuro le dio. Del sufrimiento que lo había llevado hasta ser lo que era actualmente y de lo que no encontraba forma de escapar.

Estaba claro que lo sucedido con Potter le había ayudado. Quizás había dado un paso importante, pero no definitivo. Y no quería ni pensar en las posibilidades de caer de nuevo. Debía ser firme, debía utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar lo incontrolable y llevar una vida lo más normal posible.

Observó al moreno comer mientras hablaba con Severus, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. El gryffindor idiota lo había ayudado mucho, aunque le costase reconocerlo y jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

Con suerte estaban a mano, con la ayuda que le prestó la otra noche.

—Draco, ¿nos estás escuchando? —preguntó Severus y el rubio asintió, aunque en realidad no había oído ni media palabra, ocupado pensando en sus propios problemas—. Ya. Harry me ha dicho que sabes que estamos destruyendo una serie de objetos. Supongo que no tengo que decirte que nadie puede saberlo.

—¿A quién se lo voy a contar encerrado aquí dentro? —preguntó, chasqueando la lengua.

—En esta guerra, hasta las paredes tienen pueden oír. Así que no quiero que se lo cuentes ni a tu propia sombra.

—Entendido —masculló, un poco molesto por la falta de confianza. Potter lo miró comprensivamente, lo cual acentúo su irritación.

—Bien —aceptó el hombre, dirigiendo entonces su negra mirada a Potter—. He encontrado otro.

El moreno detuvo su tenedor a medio camino de su boca, repentinamente tenso.

—¿Donde?

—En Gringotts —contestó Severus—. En la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange. Te he conseguido algunos de sus cabellos, para que entres fingiendo ser ella. En el laboratorio hay poción multijugos, recuerda que debes tomarla cada poco tiempo. Y espero que tengas más cuidado que la última vez —agregó, tendiéndole un pequeño vial con lo que Draco supuso que serían un par de cabellos rizados de su tía.

—No fallaré —dijo Potter, con expresión resuelta.

Draco bufó, divertido. Ambos se lo quedaron mirando por eso, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—No me estoy burlando —aclaró, por si acaso pensaban que era eso—. Es solo que, por mucha poción multijugos que beba, dudo mucho que Potter sea capaz de hacer una imitación aceptable de mi tía. Lo descubrirán a los cinco minutos.

El moreno lo miró un poco ofendido, pero Draco lo ignoró. Había dicho lo que pensaba, no estaba mintiendo.

—Probablemente tengas razón —aceptó Severus, pensativo—. Pero no puede entrar con la capa de invisibilidad, necesita que un duende le abra la cámara —miró hacia él y Draco se sintió repentinamente nervioso—. ¿Quizás podrías instruir a Potter para que haga un buen papel?

Asintió, pero no estaba muy seguro. Solo un Slytherin sabe como imitar a otro Slytherin. Especialmente si se trataba de su loca y demente tía, con la cual había que relacionarse bastante para llegar conocer todas las facetas de su oscura personalidad.

Estaba pensando en como podría hacerle entender que clase de bruja era a Potter, cuando este clavó los ojos en él, decidido. Y se temió lo peor.

—Tengo otra idea —dijo, paseando su verde mirada de él a Severus—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas, Malfoy?

—¿Estás loco? —dejó escapar, completamente horrorizado por la propuesta.

Potter sabía que no podía. Que tendrían que salir durante el día, cuando hay sol. Sabía que era incapaz. ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponer semejante cosa delante de Severus?

—No creo que nadie conozca a Bellatrix mejor que tú —mantuvo el idiota, inflexible.

Draco miró a Severus. Este no había pronunciado palabra, pero lo estaba observando, lo cual quería decir que consideraba buena la idea de Potter, pero que no lo forzaría a hacerlo si él no lo deseaba.

Maldiciéndose internamente, Draco aceptó.

_Continuará..._


End file.
